


Meeting the In-Laws

by DragonstoneH



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Meet the Family, Meeting the Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:27:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23592316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonstoneH/pseuds/DragonstoneH
Summary: Draco and Hermione visit the Grangers, and he meets his in-laws for the very first time!
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Kudos: 41





	Meeting the In-Laws

**Author's Note:**

  * For [arktheshark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arktheshark/gifts).



“Do muggles actually wear these…clothes?” Draco Malfoy asked, a bit of his old disdain showing through. He had been through a lot, and Hermione was so proud of the man he was becoming…but that didn’t take away that Draco simply didn’t care for polo shirts and jeans. “You could have at least let me wear a suit and tie, Granger, I feel both underdressed and, well, ridiculous. Like a lounging Hufflepuff.”

Hermione herself thought he looked quite dashing, the very image of a male model of the new millennium. Wizards usually dressed in robes and tunics, so, to see her boyfriend in these clothes was quite the experience.

They were both dressed in the muggle fashion, so as to blend in with everyone else while visiting London for a day about town with the Grangers. With some magical therapy, the doctors at St. Mungo had restored their memories, and eventually, the family had had a very tense conversation. There had been no yelling, no cursing, but the heartbreak in her mother’s eyes, the sadness in her father’s…

But they had accepted that it had been for their daughter’s safety that she had so roughly erased herself from their life. And in the end, good had prevailed, Hermione had attended Hogwarts for one final year…and had fallen in love with Draco Malfoy.

And now her parents wanted to meet this mysterious boy she told them so much about in her messages home. As graduates still deciding what to do with their lives, they had all the time in the world to figure out their path ahead. And for that, Draco wanted to meet his in-laws.

“Yes, Draco, those are actually very much in fashion right now. Please stop tugging at your collar and lets just go!” The Slytherin graduate was _very_ unused to the buttons on a polo shirt only reaching down to his chest, and he found it both intriguing and terrible.

“Fine.” He said, with a scowl that was more out of practice than actual discomfort.

“Promise you’ll be nice?” Hermione asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Of course I will, I am changing the way the House of Malfoy is perceived and…well, I want to make a good impression on your parents.” His tone changed as he spoke, from some pride in the way he was changing things for his family, to a genuine, earnest desire to really show his best to his girlfriend’s folks.

“They’ll like you, Draco, don’t worry. Though you are going to have to call me Hermione and not Granger, all three of us would answer then if you called.” She smirked, knowing that he mainly used her last name to tease her. And her smile widened, remembering the time he had called her “mudblood”, and how far they had come.

“Alright, then…Hermione.” Now that was something she liked hearing. “Now, where are we heading? I’m not as familiar with London as I’d like, stuck mostly to Diagon Alley and later Nocturn so…after you, _Hermione._ ” He really could be sarcastic at times…

“Lets’s see. Right now we are in Hogsmeade, were we have been staying a while. We can apparate to Diagon and not make a scene, then go out the back, and grab a muggle cab up to Hampstead. I have enough pounds for it, don’t worry.”

“…the muggles don’t accept galleons?”

“Of course not, Draco, they have their own banking systems and use paper money instead of carrying around bags of actual gold.”

“Explains the small pockets in these horrid trousers…well then, lead on.” He extended his hand with an arrogant smirk, all too happy for the excuse to hold hands with Hermione. She took his hand in hers, intertwining his long, elegant fingers through her own, shorter, with decently maintained nail polish but otherwise average.

Side-along apparition was really not necessary, as they were both well versed in the spell and could do it flawlessly, but it was a bit romantic, so no one objected, and an instant later, Hermione turned her wand around, focusing on Diagon Alley perfectly.

Apparition was always less than pleasant. Through muggle science, Hermione understood that the spell basically imitated the “spaghettification” that theoretically occurred to objects while going through black holes, and what science fiction authors propose would occur in wormholes; the wizard would turn particle-thin, extend to the desired location, and then turn back. That was the reason why the spell had a finite range, usually not larger than the size of Britain for the average wizard.

Hermione wasn’t an average wizard, by any metric, and she was confident that she could easily reach France with an apparition…but that would have to wait, as their travel was much closer.

After getting stretched and tugged around by the spell, Hermione and Draco appeared in the sidewalk of Diagon Alley. Just a meter away were a couple Hogwarts kids, too busy examining the broomstick one of them was holding to notice that two masterful wizards had almost apparated on top of them.

Draco glanced at the broomstick, a Nimbus 2020, and said, “I had one like that, back in second year…I have no idea what they have on their minds when naming those things, they suddenly jumped up to twenty! It was 2001 just seven years ago.”

“I remember that quidditch game…when Lockhart made Harry’s arm lose its bones was, well…it was pretty terrible.” It was somehow a happy memory of a year where she had spent what may have been weeks petrified, after having seen the basilisk through a mirror. That dreadful creature…she was glad it was dead. And that its venom had helped defeat the dark lord.

“To think I joined the team to humiliate Potter…those were the days. I think I wasn’t half bad as a seeker, right?” Draco asked, with as much self-doubt as Hermione had seen on him on a topic as relaxed as sport.

“I believe you were…quite sad you had to retire.”

“I do believe I could buy myself a broom and still teach Potter a thing or two about the game.” Draco declared proudly, pointing at the broom shop nearby.

“Suuuuure, Draco…Though maybe you could teach me how to fly one, one of these days? I really didn’t learn a thing on that class with Madam Hooch.” It was just not in her nature to fly, she had decided, but a new try might serve.

“Ah yes, the class that eluded the legendary brain of Hermione Granger!” Draco laughed at his own joke, with an impossibly smug smile.

“Hey, cut it out! I excelled in all the classes that mattered!” She wasn’t actually mad, but the teasing they had ended up having was just delicious.

“Even those dreadful Divination lessons?” Draco shuddered comically and then laughed again.

“Yeah…well, I didn’t do too badly. Now, shall we?”

“Of course.”

The two made their way through Diagon Alley, taking their time, enjoying their day. They had arrived with time to spare, and had no hurry at all. They visited shops that appeared interesting, had a butterbeer from a street cart, manned by a pair of jolly goblins, withdrew some muggle pounds from Gringotts, and, enthralled by the spices, ended up buying some pretzels for the way.

Hermione’s had some bacon bits added, while Draco’s had extra cheese…both were absolutely delicious. And Hermione did take a certain pleasure in watching the aristocratic, previously snooty Draco enjoy simple, humble street food. Perhaps in London they’d share a kebab or something just as diverse…the prospect of it was just so perfect!

“You have a bit of cheese here…” Draco said, reaching out, his fingers caressing Hermione’s cheek…and picking up some cheese from Hermione’s pretzel, he smirked, and ate it. She felt herself blushing, as he usually wasn’t so bold. And also a bit pissed off, because that was rightfully her cheese!

A while later, they had left Diagon through the enchanted wall, and had emerged on the other side, finding muggle London just as Hermione remembered. And Draco? He was wide eyed, looking in wonder at the double decker red buses, at the amounts of cars, at how people dressed outside of their little wizarding world.

“Hey Draco?”

“Yes?” he answered, though his gaze was caught by buildings taller than he had ever seen, furnished with glass and steel, proper skyscrapers.

“We could also take the metro, what do you prefer?”

He pondered for an instant, and then decided, “The cab…I know I consider muggles differently now but I would prefer not to be underground with dozens of them in an enclosed space, Hermione.”

She nodded, and signalled a cab, asking for Hampstead, and in just a few minutes they were making their way to the suburb.

“It is…nice around here.” Draco said as they approached the cul-de-sac where Hermione’s home was. The cabbie parked close, and they walked the rest of the way.

“Do you think you could live in a house like this?” Hermione asked. He had the Malfoy Manor, but she knew it held dark memories, and that he had not yet returned there. And a house like this…she considered it a good option, if they ever…no, that was probably thinking too far ahead.

“Perhaps. I don’t know. Maybe? It can’t be too different from the room sizes at Hogwarts…” His voice trailed off, as he finally set eyes on Hermione’s home.

“If you teach me how to fly a broomstick, I’ll teach you how to cook.”

“Deal.” Draco answered, as his hand searched for Hermione’s, trembling slightly, but her hand on his calmed him down. “Let’s do this, then.”

With a deep breath, Draco knocked on the door. In a few seconds, they heard footsteps approaching, and the door was opened to reveal Hermione’s dad, with her mom just a step behind.

“Hi! Please, come in, don’t stay out there, it will probably begin raining any second, you know what England is like!” jovially said her dad, Wendell Granger.

“Hermione!” said her mom, Monica Granger, going in for a hug. The two teenagers entered the house and cleaned their shoes, and were walked to the living room after a few minutes to wash themselves a bit, and they sat down on a couch, together.

Monica Granger took her usual seat, a mighty armchair decorated with tooth-embroidered cushions, while Wendell Granger lounged on a futon, this one furnished with a “Remember to floss, lad” cushion, with bright coloured string as the floss.

“So…” Wendell started, awkwardly.

“Sir, madam, my name is Draco Malfoy and I am your daughter’s boyfriend.” Draco said, looking confident, proud, the very image of the heir of a famous wizarding family…and her parents didn’t seem to really care.

“Ah, that’s nice. It’s good to meet you, Draco.” Wendell said, extending his hand to shake Draco’s.

“Alright?” he answered, shaking her dad’s hand confusedly.

“Now you two…why don’t you tell us how you met? Have you been classmates all along?” asked Monica. Draco and Hermione exchanged a glance, knowing just how much history they had together, so many moments, good and bad, sweet and bitter, dangerous and wholesome.

“I quite enjoy this story, yes, let me tell you. So it all began eight years ago, in a staircase in Hogwarts. I approached this fellow, Harry Potter, you know of him?” Draco _did_ enjoy a bit of showmanship every once in a while…

“Of course, he is one of Hermione’s friends, after all.”

“So back at the stairs, I approach Harry, offer him my friendship, and, of course, he rebukes me. I am not proud of the boy I was back then, I know it took me down a dark path, but anyway, Hermione was there…”

* * *

“…and then I slapped him really hard across the face!” Hermione said, watching her parent’s shocked reaction.

“But…how did? Why? How?” Wendell asked, but Hermione raised a finger to interrupt her father.

“Actually, father, that is only the third year of our acquaintance, wait a moment, we’ll get there.” Her father nodded, though they both still looked astonished.

“Then off to fourth year…”

* * *

“…and that was the moment I realized I liked Hermione, and asked her to a date to Hogsmeade.” Draco finished. He took a deep breath and let a big grin cover his face, just so happy to be there and grateful for every moment.

“Well…that was definitely a tale.” Wendell answered, chuckling. “Anyway, Draco, do you like jogging? I’m just getting into the sport and it has been a lot of fun!”

“Jogging? Mr. Granger, sorry for changing the subject but…I honestly expected some form of rejection, for the…bad things I have done.” Draco said, looking Hermione’s dad in the eye, speaking uneasily.

Wendell sighed, “Lad, I spent many months in Australia without even _remembering_ my daughter. The wizarding world is way beyond what I understand and associate with and, well…my daughter is choosing you. She has been through a lot, and I trust her judgement. As a dad, my job isn’t to hate you, son…but to get to know you. It sounds like you have greatness within, and that you are doing your best, so just keep going.”

“I…sir, I won’t let you down. On the honour of my house, that hope to bring back, I will be a good boyfriend for Hermione.” The passion in his voice…Hermione would have been lying if she said that didn’t stir unknown, exciting feelings in her.

“Now then…dinner?” Monica asked. They enjoyed a nice, homemade meal, talking about how little Draco knew about the muggle world, about what exactly dentistry was, and, of course, the weather. But eventually it was time to leave, so, before returning, Hermione decided to show Draco her childhood room.

“So, before we go…this is my room.” Hermione said, smiling brightly as she showed the room that had been her starting point to wizarding life. The walls were all covered in bookshelves, and in a few places she had some enchanted pictures, taken in good moments of her Hogwarts life.

“Just as expected, Granger, a room where you are very likely to die when a bookshelf collapses on you.” Draco said, smugly. With mock annoyance, Hermione slapped his butt, causing him to yelp in surprise. “Hey!”

“You know I hit harder than you, Malfoy.”

“I’ve not actually slapped anyone in anger, so how could I know?”

“You’re the worst!” Hermione said, poking her boyfriend in the ribs as he started laughing out loud.

“Wait…is this…us?” He asked, spotting a small picture by her bedside.

“Yes. Our first dance.” The two together in the second Tri-Wizard tournament they had chanced to attend by taking their extra year at Hogwarts, her dress a gorgeous piece that seduced him every moment, his suit a dashing sable tux with dark green accents…

“Remember what happened in that dance, Hermione?” he asked, pulling her close, his arrogant smile all he could see.

“Unlike Krum, you didn’t step on my feet, I’m quite thankful for it…”

“I meant at the end.”

“Oh yes. This.” Hermione closed the distance and kissed him in the lips. It was a sweet kiss, long and passionate, full of all the will to live they had found from the ashes at Hogwarts, full of all the love they had found, and with a certain forbidden flavour, as they were kissing in her home, just a few meters away from where her parents were…

“Well, Hermione,” he said, as they separated and their gazes met. “Lets have that dance be just the first of many, and have all end in kisses too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it Clay!


End file.
